Speechless warrior rewrite
by Evilkat23
Summary: yep, i'm trying again so for those who don't know, The speechless warrior is about a mute she-cat who falls in love with a shadowclan tom.
1. Chapter 1

…**.I'm going to give this another shot, I'm going to rewrite the speechless warrior also Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are in it.**

Jayfeather walked into the nursery with a small bundle of borage in his mouth. Ferncloud's familiar scent wafted through the small den along with Leafpool's. "Oh, Ferncloud, they just get cuter and cuter with you!" Leafpool cooed and Jayfeather rolled his blind eyes. "Yeah, just so adorable. Here's your borage." He muttered and placed the herbs next to the silver queen. Leafpool gave a soft snort and looked at the three small, suckling kits.

"Have you've given them names yet?" The medicine cat asked and Jayfeather let out a soft huff and just walked back out of the nursery. Ferncloud lightly chuckled "Yes, I have" she said and with her tail she pointed to the only tom of the group. A gray tabby with blue-gray stripes. "This is Rockkit" she said softly, she then pointed to the she-cat next to the tom. A tortoiseshell she-cat with cream, orange, and black mixed into her fur. "That's Petalkit" she then looked at the smallest she-cat of the group. This kit was fully brown except for her white paws. Leafpool looked back at Ferncloud and noticed that the queen was watching the kit very carefully.

"She's very small…." Ferncloud said expressing worry and Leafpool purred, before the ex-medicine cat could say anything Dustpelt came into the nursery. "Don't worry Ferncloud, she'll be a good warrior despite her small size" her mate encouraged and gave the queen a quick lick on the head. Ferncloud purred loudly. "Barkkit…."

Leafpool and Dustpelt perked their ears up and Leafpool spoke "What?"

"Barkkit, her name, she'll be firm, hard and tough. Like the bark on a tree, therefore her name is Barkkit"

Dustpelt looked from Leafpool to the small brown kit. "It's a nice name…if she were a tom cat" Ferncloud narrowed her eyes at her mate. "Tom or no Tom, it's a name that fits her!" she augured and Dustpelt was quick to reply, "We don't know that yet! What if she became a medicine cat? I say her name should be Treekit! A tree is strong, firm, and hard….plus it more fitting for a she-cat…." Dustpelt muttered the last part but they still heard him. Leafpool just lowered her ears as the tension grew between the two.

Normally Ferncloud and Dustpelt don't fight over names but Leafpool could tell that Dustpelt really didn't like a tom name for a she-cat. "Oh, Leafpool help! Should we name her Barkkit or Treekit?" Ferncloud whined a little and Leafpool looked at the two. "Oh, well…why don't you wait till she starts talking and walking? That way you can see how she is and what name really does suit her?" Leafpool suggested and Ferncloud just lightly pouted and looked at the brown and white kit.

"Fine."

"No! not fine! What are we going to call her till then? Kitkit? Now I say we settle this now!"

"What are you guys yelling about?" a black and white kit asked happily trotting up to the cats and kits. "Hello Spottedkit" Leafpool greeted warmly, a black and brown tabby soon joined his brother. "Darkkit" Leafpool also greeted, the tabby looked at the suckling kits and watched them. "That one is pretty!" Spottedpelt said to the brown suckling kit. Ferncloud's ears then perked up as if she got an idea. "Hey, Spottedkit, what do you think of her being named Barkkit?"

Spottedkit perked his ears up a little and eyed her. "Well, Bark is brown, and when you remove it from a tree it can be white right? So, it might fit her!" he said happily, his blue eyes shining. Darkkit rolled his pale green eyes and went back to his mother. "See? Spottedkit agrees!"

"Spottedkit is just a kit! let's go and ask a real warrior!" with that Dustpelt left the nursery for a few moments and Leafpool once again sighed "Really? All this fuss over a name?" she asked and Ferncloud also sighed "I know it seems ridiculous but, I have this feeling that she's going to be different than the rest….and if she's going to be different then why not have a different name?"

"Isn't that a little cruel?" Leafpool asked knowing she crossed a little line by the way Ferncloud's ears flattened. The queen never replied though, Dustpelt came back into the nursery with a confused looking Brackenfur. "Brackenfur! Do you think the brown kit should be named Barkkit or Treekit?" Dustelt asked the warrior.

"…..why?"

"Because, Ferncloud wants to name her Barkkit, which is a name for TOMS and I want to name her Treekit, which is a proper name for a she-cat!"

"Does it really matter what she is called? Just as long as she's a good warrior or, if Starclan wants, a medicine cat then it doesn't matter if her name is for a tom cat or a she-cat" Brackenfur said plainly and Dustpelt sighed in defeat "Fine. She can be named Barkkit"

Ferncloud didn't bother to hide the look of success on her face and Dustpelt licked the top of her head "You win this time" he whispered and then left the nursery. Leafpool chuckled "do you guys always fight about names?" she asked and Ferncloud laughed with her, her voice soft "No, not often. Normally if he thinks it's the best name for the kit then I'll keep it for him but Barkkit….I want her to have that name; she's going to be a special kit and a great warrior or medicine cat so why not give her a name for toms" Ferncloud said with a small smile. Leafpool just purred and smiled as well I'll go tell Firestar about them. "Thank you Leafpool!"

Spottedkit watched Barkkit for a few more moments then walked up to his brother. "Barkkit is pretty don't you think?" he asked Darkkit and the kit sneered. "If by pretty, you mean pretty ugly, then I agree!"

"You're so mean!"

Leafpool just shook her head and walked out of the nursery and her thoughts built up as she walked to her father's den. _'You are right Ferncloud, Bark is strong and firm on a tree, but with time that bark will become brittle, weak, and will break…and something is telling me that's going to happen with Barkkit….'_

**Well, what do you think? Is the rewrite better? The reason for this is because I was told in one of my other stories that I rush too much, so, after rereading this story I realized, they were right and so I made this and tell me what you think! Oh, one more thing, new characters will be introduced into it as well and who knows the ending just might be a little different. *hint* *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

Leafpool eyed the brown and white kit in front of her closely. Barkkit watched Leafpool with equal interest, her full brown tail lightly tapping on the ground as she watched the medicine cat. Ferncloud was right next to her and watched her kit with a mixture of worry and love. "Come on Barkkit! Please just say Leafpool!" Ferncloud blurted out breaking the silence. Barkkit looked from her mother to the medicine cat then she slowly lowered her ears and set her gaze to the floor.

Jayfeather walked into the den and shook his head. "Still not talking? She's over three moons old, she should have talked by now" the blind cat said and Leafpool just sighed "Honestly, I don't know, maybe she's just a late bloomer when it comes to talking…give her some time. She's not apprentice age just yet." Ferncloud watched Barkkit again then sighed once more "Fine. Come on Barkkit" walking out Ferncloud looked back and watched as Barkkit bounced happily beside her. The queen opened her mouth to say something, before she could speak however; Rockkit and Spottedkit ran up and around the gray queen.

"Hold still!" Spottedkit yowled and Rockkit stuck his tongue out at the black and white kit. "Make me!" without looking the tabby tom turned around and ran, right into Barkkit. The brown and white kit landed on her back, Rockkit ran off not even apologizing to his littermate. Spottedkit snorted and helped Barkkit up to her paws.

"Are you ok Barkkit?" he asked and Barkkit slowly nodded. Spottedkit smiled and gotten down to the ground and jumped around in front of Barkkit "I'm Spottedstar! Leader of Thunderclan and you are Barkleap! My deputy! Together we must defeat Rockstar and his deputy Petaltail!...Darkkit didn't want to play…." Spottedkit lowered his ears at the end but then perked them back up smiling "But it should be fun now that you've joined!"

Barkkit watched him for a moment then looked back up at her mother. "Go on, you don't need my permission to play" Ferncloud gave her a nudge and Barkkit slowly followed Spottedkit as he walked towards Rockkit and Petalkit. Petalkit watched Barkkit cautiously then turned her head up and continued to play with Rockkit, ignoring Barkkit. Spottedkit growled softly and pounced on Barkkit tail, the kit jumped up and spun around.

Spottedkit smiled broadly at Barkkit "can't catch me!" he yowled and ran around Barkkit. Narrowing her eyes she jumped and managed to land on Spottedkit's black and white tail. He laughed "you're too slow!" he said and ran again. "Oof!" landing on his back he looked up at the cat he ran into and his ears lowered "Sorry, Firestar…" he said and bowed his head; Barkkit did the same to the leader even though she did nothing.

The bright orange leader chuckled, his voice sounding wise, "it's alright you two, Barkkit…still not talking?" he asked and the she-cat lowered her ears to the ground. Firestar gave her a soft nuzzle "I'm sure you'll find your voice soon enough. Ferncloud, can I talk to you and Dustpelt for a moment?" he asked the gray she-cat and slowly the queen nodded and walked up to the leader. They walked towards Firestar's den, not before spotting by the warriors den to get Dustpelt.

"I wonder what it's about" Spottedkit muttered then looked at Barkkit, who just shrugged in response. "It's obvious isn't it?" Petalkit said with a soft growl as she and Rockkit walked up to the two. "It's about Barkkit! She's obviously not warrior material, so they'll going to make her a medicine cat!" she said sneering lightly at her littermate.

"You don't know that Petalkit! They could just be talking about….the weather!"

"Yes, the leader wanted to talk to Ferncloud and Dustpelt about the weather. Not the fact that Barkkit is a lost cause" Petalkit said and Barkkit lowered her ears once more and took more interest with the ground and the grass at her paws. "You don't have to be so mean Petalkit!" Spottedkit growled his fur rising up "come on Barkkit lets go and play somewhere else!" he said glaring heavily at Petalkit and Rockkit. Pushing Barkkit away he held his head up high.

"Don't worry Barkkit you'll never be a lost cause to me!"

The feeling of playing left her quickly and she turned away for Spottedkit and ran into the nursery "Barkkit!" Spottedkit yowled he went to give chase to the small kit but then stopped and sighed. "I didn't mean it like that…." He breathed softly and turned away from the nursery.

_**Xxx0000ooooxxxxxoooo0000xxxx **_

Firestar stood on highledge overlooking Thunderclan. Next to him where Spottedkit and Darkkit, both looking exited and delighted. With his bright orange tail he motioned the two kits towards him.

"Spottedkit, Darkkit bother of you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you two to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you two receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw and Darkpaw. Spottedpaw, your mentor will be Brackenfur. I hope Brackenfur will pass down all he knows on to you. Darkpaw, your mentor will be Cloudtail. I hope Cloudtail will pass down what he knows on to you as well"

Cloudtail and Brackenfur walked up to their apprentices and touched noses with them. Spottedpaw's blue eyes where shining brightly. Darkpaw just sighed irritably and watched Cloudtail closely.

Barkkit watched from the nursery and she sighed as well '_Spottedpaw, I'm going to be lonely…'_ she thought softly as she turned around and lay down in the empty nest. Ferncloud and her littermates where all out there watching the ceremony. Barkkit would have joined but decided it would be best if she just stayed in the nursery. Crossing her front leg together she laid her head on them and waited for Ferncloud.

Her yellow eyes focused on a stray piece of moss on the den floor. Getting up she swatted the lone piece of moss and watched it bounce across the nursery, walking up to it once more she sniffed it then swatted it once more. This was pretty fun.

Ferncloud entered the den and purred at the site. Petalkit and Rockkit noticed as well, Petalkit sneered as normal while Rockkit snuck up behind his sister and jumped landing on her long tail. Barkkit jumped up, spun around, and then swatted at Rockkit's head. Rockkit laughed "Was that a hit? It felt like a flea bite!" Lowering her ears in defense, she crouched down so her stomach was touching the nursery floor. Getting on her hunches she kneaded the ground a few times then jumped on Rockkit.

After that everything became a blur of gray and brown fur twisting together. "Ok you two! That's enough!" Ferncloud ordered. they stopped with Barkkit pinned to the ground by Rockkit who wasted no time sitting on her stomach. Barkkit pouted and tried to kick her brother off but he wouldn't budge, Rockkit laughed again "If that's the best you got then you might as well be a medicine cat" he said with a bored flick of his stripped tail.

Barkkit gnashed her teeth together and snarled at her brother '_I won't be a medicine cat!'_ she thought, and then in a wild burst of strength, she managed to kick him off. Holding her head high she trotted over to her mother and sat down in a proud manor. Ferncloud chuckled and started to groom the now proud kit. "Barkkit, my tough warrior" she said with a laugh. Petalkit lowered her ears then turned her head up with a soft 'hmph'.

Rockkit just blinked then let out a sigh and turned his attention to the same stray piece of moss that Barkkit was playing with. Lightly he swatted it around in a plain matter. Barkkit felt a strange feeling as she watched her littermates. Slowly she shrunk down into the nest and just allowed her mother to groom her. The feeling of her mother's tongue lapping her fur made her drowsy slowly her eyelids fell and she lost the battle of consciousness and allowed herself to sleep by her mother's side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Evilkat: I apologize for being late but I am back with an update, I would like to say it's been a while since I wrote anything in the warrior world so, if I mess up on something please just tell me. **

Barkkit lapped at her fur lazily, Rockkit lifted his ears up at his littermate. Petalkit was of course no were to be seen inside the nursery. All of them where six moons now and should be apprentices any day now and still Barkkit wasn't talking. Rockkit frowned at his sister as he watched her lazily groom her white paws. "Why are you trying to be different?" he asks finally, he watched as her ears perked at him and she stopped grooming in mid lick. "Just stop drawing attention to yourself, it's not cute or funny, it's annoying! Stop this nonsense and just talk like a normal cat!" he hissed his fur rising on his on his back.

Barkkit narrowed her yellow eyes at him, anger shown clearly in them unmasked. Then as soon as the anger came it was gone and replaced with sorrow. "Well?! Why don't you speak!?" he ordered his fur getting higher. Instead of opening her mouth to defend herself like a normal cat would, she just turn and left the nursery. Rockkit snorted at her retreating form. '_Stupid Barkkit'_ he thinks his blue eyes glaring at the nursery entrance, but still even with his anger he felt a twinge of regret in his stomach. Shaking his head he huffed and plopped down on the moss bed in the nursery.

Barkkit huffed angrily and paced around the camp entrance. Everyone either hated her, Pitied her, or both. Clawing at the ground with each step, she snorted '_I'll show them! I'll be the best, just wait and see!'_ huffing once more, her fur stood on end making her look twice her size. "Everything ok?" stopping her pacing she looked up to see Graystripe. The shaggy gray warrior sat down next to her his long tail lightly sweeping the dirt below.

Barkkit looked away from him and pawed at the ground getting her pretty white paws dirty. "Let me think, because you are different, because you can't talk, the others in the nursery aren't treating you like they would another cat, am I right?" he asks never taking his eyes off her. Barkkit curled her fluffed out tail around her paws and started to lick it down. Graystripe gave out an mrrow laugh, leaning down he smiled at her.

"Don't let the others bring you down is really the only advice I can give you for the time being… If they have something to say then let them say it, just don't let it bring you to the point where you feel like this clan isn't your home" then with that he got up and left the small kit alone. '_Home?...it doesn't feel much like a home…but if Graystripe says it is my home then….it is.'_ She thinks watching the warrior walk towards Millie and touch noses with his mate. Barkkit's ears flattened at this as anger erupted almost instantly, she then thinks, '_what does he know?! How could he possibly know what I am feeling right now?! He was never made fun of the way I am! He was never outcasted the way I am right now! He's best friends with the leader! He knows nothing!'_

"Barkkit come back to the nursery and stop that pacing, you're going to make you're self dizzy or sick" Ferncloud called. Realizing she had in fact been pacing once again she huffed and stormed back to the nursery. Ferncloud went to give her a lick on the head but she ducked down and just laid down in the moss bed, her back turned to her mother. "Barkkit…" was all Ferncloud had said, realizing that the kit wasn't in the mood for any sort of comfort or really any kind of contact she just sat next to her and watched as her daughter was quick to fall asleep.

'_falling asleep while angry isn't good for her health she'll get sick, I should talk to Leafpool about this'_ she thinks as she grooms Barkkit. Rockkit sat and watched his ears back in what looked like anger, "You should be ashamed of yourself" she growled at Rockkit, who looked away. "Yelling at your own littermate like that, she did nothing wrong and you yelled at her like she had just harmed you" She hissed now and Rockkit kicked the ground with one of his paws. "I expected something like that from Petalkit, Rockkit I expected way better from you." she then lashed her tail at him. Rockkit sat down in front of his mother and pouted, "I didn't…I mean…she just…"

"She just what? She was just sitting there grooming herself and minding her own business…don't make her feel unwanted just because she's different from you or Petalkit…." With that Ferncloud ended the conversation and licked Rockkit's head "Now, to bed, you have a big day tomorrow"


	4. Chapter 4

Barkkit let out a silent sigh as her mother lapped at her back, cleaning her brown fur. "Barkkit, you should be happy! You get to be an apprentice today with Rockkit and Petalkit" Ferncloud said momentarily stopping her grooming, Barkkit let her ears lower, unlike her sister and brother, she didn't want to be an apprentice, she didn't want to leave the nursery, but she knew she had too.

Ferncloud finished grooming the small kit and purred, "There, pretty as can be" Barkkit just sighed and walked out of the nursery and stood at the entrance, she watched as all the cats did something and move about. Cloudtail was with Darkpaw, they looked like they were getting ready to leave the camp. Spottedpaw's black and white fur stood out the moment he stepped out into the sun; it had a strange gleam to it. Spottedpaw noticed Barkkit and happily trotted to her. "I heard that you're going to be an apprentice today! That's great! I and Darkpaw already got you, Rockkit, and Petalkit's moss beds set up in the den!" he said happily his tail flicking ever so often.

Barkkit looked away towards the highledge, signaling that she didn't want to talk to Spottedpaw at the moment; the black and white cat looked offended for a moment but then purred "I'll see you later then!" with that he headed off.

Barkkit sighed once more and wanted to lay down on the ground but she knew that if she messes up her clean coat her mother would have her head. Seeing a familiar sandy colored coat of fur walk pass her, looking inside the nursery, she saw Sandstorm. Her stomach lightly poking out. Ferncloud chuckled at the warrior "Nice to see you in the nursery again" her mother said and Sandstorm chuckled as well "I bet I'll be seeing you back in the nursery before I even start kitting" she said with a strange smirk.

"Hello, Barkkit"

Jumping up, Barkkit's fur bristled up she looked at the bright orange leader and relaxed. Licking her now ruffled chest, the leader chuckled at the kit "I want to talk to you…about you being an apprentice…" Barkkit perked her ears up at the leader and blinked slightly.

"Barkkit…some, including me, feel like being an apprentice might just be too tough for you. Some, still including me, think that your inability to talk might prove it to be too tough, warriors need their speech especially in battle or if they're alone, you can warn the clan if something where to happen or if you were attacked….Leafpool could always use an apprentice and you don't need your speech as much" he said softly, as if he was trying to say it as calmly as he could, or tying to upset her.

Barkkit's eyes widened at the words and she shook her head, '_I have to be an apprentice! A warrior apprentice, I can't be a medicine cat! That's not my destiny!'_ she thinks, wishing the leader could read her mind, so she settled with giving him the big yellow eyes hoping he would get the hint. Firestar watched her for a few moments, his green eyes boring into her yellow ones. Almost as if he did read her mind he nodded and said, "Ok…how about this then, I'll give you one moon, ONE moon, to train like a warrior apprentice and after that moon your mentor will tell me whether you are ready to be trained full on or not, sounds good?"

Barkkit nodded so fast that she thought her head might pop off. Firestar chuckled at her and nuzzled her head "Ok then" and with that the leader turned around and walked off towards his den. Barkkit happily dazed off her tail flicking happily. Finally, somebody was going to give her a chance.

A bitter snort alerted the brown kit out of her happy daze. Barkkit turned her head and glared at her sister, Petalkit snorted once again "You should see that he's just pitying you, nothing more, once that moon is up you're going straight to the medicine den, he just wanted to give you a small taste of what it's like being a real apprentice" she said with a glare walking around her sister. "You'll probably get Brightheart as a mentor" and with that she turned with her tail high and her head up.

Barkkit frowned and thought, _'you have no right to say that Petalkit, Brightheart is a good cat and even if I get her as a mentor I'll be happy, and I know Firestar isn't just pitying me, he's a good leader and is treating me fairly, unlike you' _

Rockkit walked passed her, his blue eyes seemed to be filled with sadness; he never stopped to talk to her though. With a sigh Barkkit lapped at one of her white paw's and ran it over her ear. After a few moments of silence and lapping at her paws. Firestar trotted up to highledge. With a happy purr, Barkkit watched and waited while thinking, '_It's time'_

**Ok ending here I know you guys are going to kill me but listen, I have a poll up and I need it answered so please do that I promise she'll be an apprentice next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I have to post this up now, because NOBODY is voting, there is a poll on my profile, VOTE that's all I'm asking you to do. I'm not asking you for a kidney, just vote please! The poll will be up until Friday then it is closed and I can get started on the next chapter. JUST VOTE PLEASE! **

**P.S for those also reading my 'found but still lost rewrite' I'm working on it again and a new chapter should be up soon sorry for the long wait. I just needed inspiration, also listening to the HTTYD soundtrack helped a little XD**


	6. Chapter 6

…**.I am not happy with you guys, not happy at all, all I did was ask you to vote on a poll that would have taken, what? A minute at the most?...an only three of you voted…well for those three who voted, thank you. on with the story. **

Barkkit joined Rockkit and Petalkit to the highledge. She looked out onto the crowd of warriors, apprentices and queens. Spottedpaw saw her looking at him and beamed back at her, she quickly looked down at her paws, heat rising in her ears. Firestar looked at the three and started the ceremony.

"Barkkit, Rockkit, and Petalkit, you all have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you three to be apprenticed, Rockkit!"

Her brother stiffened up and walked up to the leader slowly. His ears flattened a bit on his head and Firestar watched him carefully then said, "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rockpaw. Your mentor will be Spiderleg, I hope Spiderleg will pass on all he knows on to you."

Rockpaw's ear flickered upward happily and with obvious pride, Spiderleg walked up and sat in front of Rockpaw. Firestar continued on, "Spiderleg, you are ready to take on an apprentice, you have received excellent training from Mousefur, you have shown yourself to be brave and strong, you will be the mentor of Rockpaw and I expect you to pass down all you know to Rockpaw." Firestar finished, Spiderleg leaned down and touched noses with Rockpaw. The two then trotted down the highledge and waited with the rest of the crowd.

"Petalkit." Firestar turned to the tortoiseshell, who smirked at Barkkit "Last, as always" she whispered to the brown cat and with her tail held high and her head up and facing Firestar she walked up to the leader and happily waited. Barkkit sat down and lowered her ears as Firestar started to speak once more.

"Petalkit, like your brother and your sister, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed, Petalkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Petalpaw, your mentor will be Brightheart, I expect her to teach all she knows down to you."

Petalpaw's tail dropped so fast that it made a soft thump on the ground, Barkkit's eyes widen at the announcement_. Did Firestar hear what Petalpaw had said earlier? Is that why she is getting brightheart? _Barkkit thinks for a moment then shakes her head and continues to watch, of course Petalpaw didn't protest, what kind of apprentice would argue with a leader in front of the clan? Brightheart walked up to them and sat in front of Petalpaw, her one eye shining brightly.

"Brightheart, you have received excellent training from Cloudtail and Whitestorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice, you have shown yourself to be courageous and strong willed, I expect you to pass all you know down to Petalpaw" Brightheart happily touched noses with Petalpaw, the same couldn't be said for Petalpaw, Barkkit could of sworn she saw her sister flinch or cringe away from Brightheart.

Barkkit looked at the leader and stiffly walked up to him; keeping her head down and her eyes focused on the ground below. She could hear a few cat out in the crowd mummer to each other, somehow she could still hear what some were saying.

"She's too fragile."

"She's weak"

"She's obviously not ready to do this why would he make her a warrior?"

Firestar tapped his tail on the ground and instantly the mumbles and mummers stopped. "Barkkit, you are the age of six moons, you, like all other cats who reached the age of six moons are ready to be apprenticed…" he paused for a moment and faced the clan, some cats looked down at their paws and others looked away. Firestar continue his voice firm and thick.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Barkpaw, your mentor will be Graystripe, and I know Graystripe will pass down all he knows to you"

Barkpaw's eyes widen, did she just hear the leader say Graystripe was her mentor? Graystripe?! One of the best warriors in the clan?! Does he put that much faith in her?! all these questions filled her head and made her slightly dizzy, still she tried her best to look normal as the warrior walked up to them and sat in front of Barkpaw. Even though he talked to her a few sunrises ago, he looked slightly larger than last time.

"Graystripe, you have received excellent training from Lionheart, you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave beyond measures. I expect you to pass all you know down to Barkpaw" and with that Graystripe leaned down and the two touched noses, his nose was surprisingly cold against her own. Looking into the crowd, Barkpaw puffed out her chest slightly and held her tail and head high in the air.

Petalpaw gave Barkpaw a sour look once the two locked eyes. Barkpaw's only response was a swift tail flick and she looked away proudly trotting down highledge with Graystripe. If she was given this wonderful opportunity by Firestar, she wasn't going to throw it away, she was going to savior every last bit of being Graystripe's apprentice, she was going to be better than her sister if it was going to be the last thing she ever did, she had to be better than Petalpaw. She just had to, this was Starclan's proof that she did not belong into the medicine den.

Sure, she was small and couldn't talk, but even Firestar had his faults when he started out in Thunderclan and look at him, the leader. She will never be in his status but just being a warrior was enough to her. It was more than enough.

**WHOOOOOOO COFFEEE! =P don't let my now hyperness fool you, still a little mad, but I will get over it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Barkpaw looked at Graystripe then back down to the entrance of the camp. Her tail swishing ever so lightly, Graystripe watched her closely "Don't get overwhelmed, it might be scary at first, and there will be a lot going on at once, but don't get overwhelmed" he said softly his yellow eyes watching her every move. She looked back at the entrance her tail twitching, getting slightly dusty with the soft movements. "Are you ready?" he asked and Barkpaw nodded quickly '_I am! I'll always be ready!'_ she thought her fur lightly rising. Graystripe chuckled lightly then motioned her towards the entrance "Then go, take your first step" he said.

Taking a deep breath, she held it in and slowly walked outside, pass the brambles, and though the entrance.

All at once, multiple scents of pray, plants, other clans, and cats hit her nose. Taking a step back, her flank hit her mentors and she looked up, he stared at her and she stared back. She then puffed her chest out and stood up straight. "I know, with all the scents it can get confusing and strange, but over time you will learn to identify each and every scent, from a tiny mouse, to one of our own" he said and walked passed her, as he does so, his tail lightly touched her shoulder. "I'll start by showing you the end of Thunderclan and the start of Shadowclan, then from there I'll show you Windclan and if we have time I'll show you how to get moss of a tree"

Barkpaw's eyes must have been shining because after looking at her, he chuckled and started to walk. "Now, you need to remember, we live in a forest, that means there are thorns, so, don't freak out if you step on one." Barkpaw nodded and struggled to keep up at the same pace as the warrior, he was faster than her that was for sure. He must of saw her struggle to keep up because he slowed down so they were side by side.

After a few moments of nothing but walking, Barkpaw began to notice a different smell. It was bitter at first, but the farther they walked to more disgusting it started to smell, to the point where she scrunched her nose up and pawed at it. Graystripe saw and laughed "Yeah, that's Shadowclan, right there is where their territory starts and Thunderclan ends, you cannot cross the boundaries, between any of the clans our borders share" Barkpaw nodded even though it wasn't a question. A wind swept by them, rustling the leaves on the trees, looking upwards towards the trees, Barkpaw noticed the green leaves turning a red/brown color. "Leaf-fall is coming soon, all the leaves on the trees will fall to the ground and the trees will be bare."

Finally they stopped, the smell was hitting Barkpaw's nose full blast. Sticking her tongue out, Graystripe looked down at her once more and smiled "Shadowclan, they don't exactly smell like a bunch of flowers, do they?"

"I say, we smell just fine" Both Thunderclan cats turn and look at two Shadowclan cats approaching the duo. It was obvious that it was a mentor and apprentice just like Graystripe and Barkpaw. The warrior of the duo was a dark gray she-cat with a lighter gray underbelly with gray tabby stripes just barely visible on her tail and belly. The apprentice was black, if possible blacker than black, a tom cat, he was black all over even his nose was black, you couldn't see it on his face. His eyes where a light blue, contrasted with his fur color. He looked at Barkpaw and smiled "Hello" he greeted softly. The warrior hissed darkly at this apprentice.

"Midnightpaw! We do not greet Thunderclan cats like they are our littermates!"

Midnightpaw glared at his mentor then snorted "Fine, have it your way, Smokefur…Greetings!...OW!" The warrior cuffed his ear with a growl "don't get wise with me, Mouse-brain!" she hissed and Graystripe laughed, "I like this apprentice."

"What about your own? Doesn't talk much does she? Typical Thunderclan cats, to shy and weak to even so much as speak to a REAL warrior; let me guess…a little kittypet found by Firestar?"

Graystripe hissed, his fur rising "She is NOT a kittypet! Mind your own business, Smokefur! Come Barkpaw, let's go and check out Windclan like I said" with that he turned and left his tail sweeping. Looking towards the warrior and apprentice she just nodded her head and started to leave as she left she heard Midnightpaw yell, "Bye, Barkpaw! Ow!"

Ignoring him, she ran after Graystripe, trotting to keep up with the now angry warrior. "Just who does that mouse-brain think she is?!" he hissed taking his claws out and clawing at the ground, leaves getting caught in his claws. He then turned to Barkpaw, who jumped a little, to her surprise, he didn't scowl or growl, he smiled "We'll show her Barkpaw…you'll be a warrior and prove you have no Kittypet blood in you….not that being a kittypet is bad, I mean, look at Firestar, Full of kittypet blood and he's the leader."

Barkpaw sat down on the forest floor and watched as Graystripe started to pull the leaves off his claws. Her mind went back to the Black apprentice, she felt her ears go slightly warm and she shook her head, he was a Shadowclan apprentice, nothing more, nothing less.

**There you go! Also, schools out for me! It's summer!...starting tomorrow!...then I have to go though graduation but after that it's summer!**


	8. Chapter 8

Barkpaw lay sprawled out in the sun, the rays of the sun warming her fur and making her slightly hungry. She twitched her ears as the sound of somebody approaching her. Opening one eye she saw Spottedpaw with a mouse hanging out of his mouth. He then dropped it by her head and it landed with a soft thud. "I'd thought you might be hungry, after all today was you're first day being an apprentice" he said as he sat next to her, his black and white fur almost blinding in the sun.

Barkpaw sat up and shook the dirt and dust out of her fur. Spottedpaw chuckled and moved his paw to his face as the particles flew. Once she stopped, he placed his paw down and smiled at her "Eat up, I caught this mouse just for you!" he said happily. Barkpaw nodded at him and took a bite of the rodent, before she knew it, it was gone. Licking the blood around her muzzle, she turned to Spottedpaw and smiled. Spottedpaw perked his ears up and purred "That's the first I've seen you smile at me" he said and licked her ear.

Barkpaw's smiled dropped and she looked away, Spottedpaw quickly laughed and started to act nervous. "Err…I-do you-would you-….I'LL SHOW YOU THE APPRENTICE DEN!" he yowled, his eyes squeezed shut, his tail fluffed out. All the other cats stared at him and he looked down "Please?" he asked, Barkpaw nodded at him and he smiled at her "Let's got then!"

Without another word he started to push her towards the den. Once in he started to bounce around like at kit. "Ok! These two in front of the entrance is where Petalpaw and Darkpaw chose to sleep, that on in the middle Rockpaw claimed, and these two are ours" he said pointing to each bed. Barkpaw couldn't help to notice that hers and Spottedpaw's where a little closer together than most. Spottedpaw smiled at her "What do you think?...wait…no! I mean, do you like it? Yes or no? NO! I mean…just nod or shake your head" he sighed hanging his head. Barkpaw rolled her eyes; she can see it's going to be interesting with Spottedpaw next to her.

Spottedpaw started to chuckle softly and then look around, she wasn't going to give him a response, she found no need to. "Well, it looks like its sundown…so, we should be heading for bed soon" he said shyly. Barkpaw snorted, she wasn't tired, plus it wasn't even dark out, she wasn't sleeping now. Spottedpaw chuckled "I know you aren't tired but you will be when Graystripe goes to wake you in the morning." He said in a matter of fact tone. Barkpaw pouted a little and Spottedpaw nudged her to the moss bed "Sleep, you'll need it, trust me" he said softly.

Giving up, she laid down on her bed, paws laid out front of her. Spottedpaw laid down in his own moss bed his flank touching hers, while his tail lay on top of her brown one. Almost instantly, he was asleep, Barkpaw sighed and moved her tail from under his. '_Why are you trying so hard? I'm already your friend...'_ she thought watching the black and white apprentice sleep soundly. Crossing her front white paws together, she let out a sigh and rolled onto her back, showing her untidy belly. The sound of Petalpaw and Darkpaw walking into the den alerted her. Still she didn't move, because she found no reason to, she was comfortable and that was that.

"Brightheart, she is such a horrible mentor! I can't believe I got her for a mentor, I should have gotten Graystripe!" Petalpaw hissed as she came storming in. Darkpaw snorted "Agreed, Graystripe would have challenged you better, why have a cat with one eye in the clan to begin with?" He asked with a slight growl. Barkpaw perked her ears up and rolled onto her stomach once again. Darkpaw noticed Barkpaw watching them and sneered "What do you want? Go back to sleep" he growled and lay down with a thud. Petalpaw shook her head and laid down as well, her back turned to her littermate.

Barkpaw sighed deeply and laid her head on her paws. '_Why do you guys have to be so cruel? Brightheart is a wonderful, hardworking warrior like the rest of them; honestly you couldn't have had a better mentor to teach you….'_ she thought and crossed her paws once again. She curled her tail around her body and felt her eyes go heavy. Yawning, Barkpaw laid her head down. Her yellow eyes growing dim with sleepiness. Finally she gave in and shut her eyes, once her eyes shut; she fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Ok, this is really just a filler chapter sorry, but I had to put something out before tomorrow, I'm graduating! Yay no more school! Sorry it's short don't worry the next one will be longer**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Barkpaw…hey!"

Her body rocked from side to side, Spottedpaw was shaking her awake. Opening one yellow eye, she let out a silent growl at the black and white apprentice. Spottedpaw was quick to notice her anger and flattened his ears sheepishly. "…Graystripe wants you…" he said softly and slowly so not to anger her any further. Getting up, Barkpaw stretched out and clawed at the ground, she then gave herself a good shake. Making sure she got the moss out of her fur, she headed out of the den. Spottedpaw happily trotted behind her.

Graystripe gave her a friendly smile as she exited the den. "Good, Spottedpaw got you up!" he said with a slight chirp in his voice, Barkpaw rolled her eyes and thought '_No, I'm still sleeping! If course he got me up!'_

Graystripe either didn't notice her mood or chose to ignore it because he continued on talking. "Now, since you know the territories and how the other clans smell, I think you should learn the basics of hunting"

Instantly Barkpaw snapped awake, the lingering sleepiness now gone, and stared wide eyed at the elder warrior '_Really? Already?! I mean it's only my second day out and I'm learning how to hunt! Oh this is happening so fast!'_ she thinks, her mind now in a frenzy. Graystripe chuckled at her and smiled "Barkpaw, I'm just teaching you how to hunt, not how to kill another warrior, please calm down" he said and nudged the apprentice towards the entrance. Spottedpaw smiled and yelled to the retreating forms "I bet I'll be seeing you in the training hallow in no time flat!"

Barkpaw rolled her eyes once more and walked out of camp. Graystripe walked beside her and started to explain things to her, "Ok first you need to learn how to identify scents, from what's a mouse and what's a bird" he said and then stopped causing Barkpaw to stop. "I want you to take a big breath though your nose" he said and she did so.

"Now, I want you too, use your hearing as well, take another breath, but listen out as well" she nodded and did as he instructed. "Now, I know very well that you can't answer me, but I want you to think about what you heard and smelt" he order and she gave him a look but did so anyway.

'_Well, I smelt the lake, heard it too, smelt the flowers just a few foxlengths away, I smelt something in the bushes it was small was it a mouse? It rustled the bushes as well…'_

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

She nodded and pointed towards the bushes, she must have been right because he smiled once more and whispered in her ear, "Good, now…crouch down, get down so low that your stomach touches the ground and keep your tail low as well" he ordered and she did so, her stomach was touching the ground, she had a little trouble keeping her tail down but she managed it somehow. "Now, I want you to jump into the bushes…don't be discouraged if you don't catch anything, not every apprentice catches on their first try"

Barkpaw narrowed her eyes, she was going to catch something even if it killed her, she had to! Positioning herself, she waited a few heartbeats, licked her muzzle in anticipation, and then she jump into the bushes.

She landed on something soft, she felt and heard something crack as well. Looking down at what she caught, her eyes widened, it wasn't a mouse, it was a black and white rabbit, the rabbit was obviously dead but its eyes where still open and was looking at her with a glassy look, and it unnerved her to a point. Sill she grabbed it and walked out of the bushes, the braches scraped against her pelt as she climbed out.

With a silent grunt she dropped her prized rabbit at Graystripe's paws and gave him a slightly smug look. "Good, a rabbit, the elders will like that, good job." Graystripe said and placed his tail on her head "But don't think you're going to get praised for everything you catch from now on" he said with a slight laugh and started to walk. Grabbing her rabbit she walked with Graystripe, stopping abruptly, the warrior looked at her then said, "Now, when you catch something the first thing you do is bury it. This is so Foxes or any other predator can take it and it's easier to find"

She nodded and started to dig a hole big enough and wide enough to hide the rabbit, once in the whole she carefully covered the rabbit with dirt and looked up at Graystripe. "Good, now, I'm going to teach you how to catch a mouse, that rabbit was just pure luck on your part" he said with a slight purr.

As he promised, he taught her how to catch a mouse. Not that she caught one anyway; all the ones she tried to catch ran or heard her and ran before she could catch them. At the end of their training she was feeling pretty down. Graystripe sighed "Don't feel so bad, like I said not all always catch, hey, you caught a rabbit didn't you, that's something to gloat about right?" he asked as they started back towards the buried rabbit. She smiled a little at that, it was true, she did have the rabbit.

"Oh, no" Graystripe said and Barkpaw looked towards what he was looking at and her little bit of happiness vanished instantly. Something had dug up her rabbit and carried it away. Her tail and ears thumped down and she hung her head. "Hey, I know you caught that rabbit, and that's enough for me" he said and she just looked down. '_The one thing I had that I could gloat to Petalpaw about is gone…'_

"C'mon, lets head back" the warrior said pushing her towards the camp.

Once in the camp, Barkpaw could hear Petalpaw talking loudly.

"Brightheart said that she's never seen an apprentice catch a rabbit on their first try!" Petalpaw yelled as Barkpaw walked by, stopping the she-cat perked her ears up and turned towards her sister.

"Oh, Barkpaw, you didn't catch anything? Shame, not really, you really do belong in the medicine den, as I always come and look at this rabbit that, I, not you, caught" Petalpaw said pointing at the fresh-kill pile. Rolling her eyes, Barkpaw looked at the pile and she couldn't believe it, the rabbit was black and white and even had bits of dirt on it.

That was her rabbit, not Petalpaw's, Petalpaw must of saw or heard Barkpaw catch it and dug it up! Barkpaw's fur rose with anger and she turned towards her sister "What?...do you have something to say? I know, you're just jealous of my catching skills aren't you?! Admit it!" Petalpaw hissed and Darkpaw sneered at Barkpaw, "Nobody likes a jealous cat, so why don't you just go!"

Barkpaw tensed up and turned from her sister, making sure her tail hit Petalpaw's face before she ran off towards the apprentice den for the night.

**Sorry for the slight delay but here it is!**


	10. Chapter 10

Barkpaw flicked her ears as the sound of Firestar's voice. Opening her eyes sleepily she lifted her head and listened to the leader outside the apprentice den, he seemed to be talking to someone. Shaking the rest of the sleepiness away she listened in to what Firestar is saying.

"-Someone, I won't name who, told me that you unburied a rabbit that Barkpaw had caught? Is that true?"

"What?! Of course not! I caught that rabbit!" Petalpaw seemed to cry out trying to sound calm and collected, but Barkpaw could hear the panic in her voice. She most of been the only one because Firestar didn't back down. "Petalpaw, look me in the eyes, did you catch that rabbit?" there was a silence, Barkpaw wanted to get up and see the look on her sister's face but she stayed rooted where she was.

After about a couple of heartbeats of silence, Barkpaw heard Firestar sigh "Petalpaw, I think we should continue this discussion in my den" he said, laying her head back down, Barkpaw let out a sigh, maybe a good scholding from Firestar would get Petalpaw to leave her alone for once, at least now, they know that she, Barpaw, had caught the rabbit, and not Petalpaw.

* * *

The next morning, Barkpaw awoke happy and eager to start training. Trotting outside of the den she looked around for Graystripe but didn't see him anywhere. Huffing she looked around once more and slumped.

What if Graystripe didn't think she had what it takes to be a warrior?

What if Graystripe didn't want to be her mentor anymore!?

In the mist of her thoughts, she didn't hear the elder warrior walk behind her. feeling angry her fur puffed out and she puffed her cheeks out as well. '_I'm going to be the best warrior! Nobody isn't going to slow me down! If that fur brain doesn't want to teach me, then I'll teach myself!'_ she thought furiously.

Turning around she froze, her ears went back and she looked at the warrior. "Looking for someone?" he asked with a slight smirk. The brown she-cat looked down at her paws and smiled nervously at the warrior. Graystripe chuckled, "Come on, you need to train more on your hunting skills" he said softly and lead her out of the camp.

* * *

'_Ok, Barkpaw, like he told you, silent and swift is the key' _she thinks as watches the mouse in front of her, nibbling on a blade of grass. Licking her lips, she jumps, landing on the small mouse, breaking its neck instantly. Proudly she held the mouse up for Graystripe to see.

Her mentor laughed "Good, better than yesterday!" he praised with a smile. Barkpaw smiled with the mouse still in her mouth, Graystripe nodded then said, "Why don't you bury that little guy and see what else you can catch" he said and she did as she was told. Turning back to her mentor, she waited for what he wanted her to do next. He seemed to think for a moment then nodded "Let's see if we can catch a little more then get some moss for the elders" he said walking passed her. She nodded and took a deep breath though her nose trying to find some prey.

Graystripe sat and watched her sniff around. Her paws grazed the grass softly as she trotted around, her nose in the air. Finally she caught scent of something, still not that well with scents; she couldn't tell if it was a rabbit or a mouse. Making sure she was quiet, she tiptoed over towards where the creature is. Peeking up she saw it was a rabbit, wanting to make up for what was lost. She took a deep breath then jumped, she was too loud and when she landed only inches from the rabbit, it went to scurry away. Being quick, Barkpaw got up and she somehow managed grab it before it ran and broke its neck.

Graystripe let out an 'mrrow' laugh at her. "That was good, but, it was also lucky, very lucky" he said walking up to her. Still she puffed out her chest; the rabbit dangling lifelessly in her mouth. He chuckled once more "Come, let's pick up the kill on the way back, along with some moss" he mewed and walked back with her.

* * *

Barkpaw walked out of the elders den, the taste of moss in her mouth made her stick her tongue out every few seconds. Wanting to get the taste out quickly, she made her way to the fresh kill pile.

Spottedpaw was sitting by himself eating a small lemming, Barkpaw grabbed a mouse and trotted up to him, and she sat down and started to eat. He looked up at her and smiled "You're getting better at hunting, I heard" he said licking his bloody lips. She took a bite of the mouse, not looking at Spottedpaw.

"I also heard, Petalpaw is in trouble…big trouble"

Barkpaw looked at him now, mouse gone, and blood around her mouth. Spottedpaw smiled at her "I don't know the details, but I do know that she isn't able to go to the gathering tonight" he said and Barkpaw tilted her head to the side and thought, '_gathering? What's a gathering again?' _remembering Ferncloud had told her once what it was but she can't remember what it was about.

"Barkpaw" Petalpaw's angry, low, dangerous voice sounded behind the brown she-cat. Turning around she saw Petalpaw with Firestar. The tortoiseshell was looking down at her paws, kicking the dirt, she looked angry. After a few seconds of silence, Firestar spoke, "Barkpaw, Petalpaw has something she would like to say to you"

Petalpaw grumbled something under her breath then sighed, "Barkpaw…I…" she trailed off, her ears laying back.

"You what, Petalpaw?" Firestar asked in a firm voice. She growled, "I…took the rabbit that you killed and lied about it….saying that I caught it…" she looked away, ears back fully, you could see her fangs as she sneered.

"And?" Firestar said, his voice still firm but also had a deadly aspect to it. Petalpaw let out a huff, "I…I…wanted….to…apologize…I'm….I'm sorry" she forced every word out of her mouth, Barkpaw could see the anger rise in her eyes.

"Good, now that you have apologized, come, I want to talk to you in my den" Firestar said lashing his tail at her. They both got up and walked towards his den.

Spottedpaw scoffed, "That wasn't even a real apology, and she didn't even mean it!" Barkpaw shrugged and thought, '_She'll never mean it, Spottedpaw, don't get your hopes up, it's a lot easier if you don't.'_

Spottedpaw shrugged as well then said, "You know Sandstorm should be expecting to kit soon…"

Rolling her eyes, Barkpaw laid down and crossed her paws, allowing the apprentice to gossip to her. As he spoke, she thought, '_I wonder, who told Firestar about Petalpaw taking my rabbit?'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I start the story, I just want to apologize; I didn't know I had put the wrong chapter up by mistake but it's fixed now. **

Barkpaw looked at all the cats going to the gathering, Rockpaw, Graystripe, Spottedpaw, Brackenfur, Thornclaw Millie, Darkpaw, Barkpaw, herself, and then of course Firestar and Brambleclaw where coming along as well. Barkpaw figured that Sandstorm was either too heavily pregnant to go to the gathering or wanted to stay behind. It was true that she was expecting more kits from Firestar; Spottedpaw has been bouncing around the apprentice den ever since he found out, saying that he was going to be the first one to see them.

Graystripe smiled at her and then said, "Getting excited? This is your first gathering after all" Barkpaw just shrugged, she wouldn't know how to react until she got there. Graystripe chuckled softly at her, "Ok then, and let me give you a pointer, don't get too close to a cat from another clan, they may be your friends at a gathering but when in a battle they will be your enemies, keep that in mind" he said sternly watching her. All she could do was nod and when Graystripe turned away she rolled her eyes, like any cat is going to be her friend, she can't even talk to other cats.

Firestar darted out of his den and looked at the cats getting ready to go. With a satisfied nod, he turned to Brambleclaw and gave him a nod as well; Brambleclaw gave Squirrelflight a rub then started to walk out. Firestar jumped from the highledge and somehow managed to get up to Brambleclaw by the time Barkpaw blinked. '_whoa' _was all she could think as she watched the bright orange leader lead the way with Brambleclaw right behind him. Spottedpaw trotted up to her and started to talk almost instantly. Barkpaw yawned as the apprentice yammered away in her ear. The feeling of being watched hit her and she looked around, her eyes scanning her clan mates, she figured it was Darkpaw glaring at her as normal, not much better, it was Rockpaw, only he wasn't glaring he was just looking at her, his blue eyes locking with her yellow ones. Ever since the Petalpaw incident he seems to be doing that a lot. With a sigh she turned away and kept walking forward.

Spottedpaw continued to talk oblivious to Barkpaw not paying attention to a single word he was saying. They passed the border and Barkpaw shivered, this is the first time she ever took a step off of Thunderclan border. She kept her wits about her and looked around, still slightly afraid that a cat would come out of nowhere and attack. Barkpaw looked up at Graystripe and trotted up to him earning a soft "hey!" from Spottedpaw. Graystripe looked at her and smiled "you are nervous, I can tell" he said to her and purred.

Barkpaw frowned and looked down, he chuckled again, and then said, and "No need to be embarrassed, everyone gets nervous" she looked at him and managed a small smile. It wasn't long after that did she smell all the other clan scents, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan. Sniffing the air she watched as Firestar crossed what looked like a log. Graystripe looked at her "Be careful going across the log, it can be slippery" he warned, Barkpaw nodded and watched as he now crossed the log with ease, taking a deep breath she took her claws out and walked across the log, the bark on the log getting caught in her claws.

Darkpaw let out a low groan "can you move any slower!? Just cross the stupid log!" he growled at her and she let her claws slide back in and slowly crossed, once on the other side she shook her pelt. Darkpaw bumped into her and growled darkly at her, "I wonder if the gathering is still going on! Starclan only knows how long we were on that log!" Barkpaw's ears flattened, she heard a soft snort behind her "my, my isn't he a pleasant tom" Barpaw turned around and looked at the cat behind her.

It was a tom cat, pure black with dark blue eyes. Barkpaw looked at him some more, he looked familiar. The tom let out a chuckle then said, "Don't remember me? I'm the apprentice you and Graystripe met the other day! Midnightpaw! My mentor is Smokefur…." She blinked then she remembered. Midnightpaw smiled at her "there now you remember! I was wondering if I'd ever see you again, I don't know why, I just couldn't get you out of my head that day." He said his eyes growing wide now.

Barkpaw smiled at him, she felt something rub against the other side of her flank and she turned around to see Spottedpaw glaring at Midnightpaw. "Be careful Barkpaw, I can tell you right now that's a Shadowclan cat, when your back is turn, he'll attack" Spottedpaw sneered and walked away. Midnightpaw looked at his paws.

"I hate that, we're cats just like you, but other cats judge us because we are Shadowclan, we are nice too you know" he hissed and lightly moved the dirt around with one of his paws. Barkpaw frowned at him, wishing she could say something. He seemed to notice her silence because he gave her a strange look.

"Why haven't you spoken? Are you feeling ok? Are you sick?" he started to bombard her with questions all asking if she was alright. All she could do was nod but that wasn't enough for him, before she knew it, he was hitting her ear with his paw over and over again. "Speak, say something, speak, speak, speak" he ordered with each hit. Barkpaw growled silently and put her paw on his face and he stopped hitting her. Placing her paw back down she opened her mouth and tried to show him that she couldn't talk.

At first he didn't get it, he looked her and tilted his head "I don't understand, your throat is sore?" he asked and she sighed, shaking her head she opened her mouth again and tried to talk her mouth making movements but no words coming out. Midnightpaw watched her for a few moments then it must have hit him. "You…can't talk?" he asked slightly amazed and slightly frightened. Barkpaw nodded and he just blinked, slowly and confused "But that's ….impossible, I've never heard of a cat who can't talk" he said just amazed. Before he could say anything else, Firestar spoke. "If I my, Everything is fine in Thunderclan, we have three new apprentices, Barkpaw, Rockpaw, and Petalpaw-

Midnightpaw leaned in and whispered, "So, Petalpaw? You have two tom cats for littermates? That's so cool, I myself am the only male in a litter of she-cats, my two sisters are Shellpaw and Rainpaw, and both are black and white"

Barkpaw blinked then thought, '_did he just call me Petalpaw?' _

Midnightpaw smiled at her, Barkpaw shook her head and Midnightpaw tilted his head "what….is Petalpaw not your name?"

Barkpaw smiled and shook her head from side to side, Midnightpaw looked at her "but…the other two are names for tom cats…I can tell that you are not a tom…so…what is it? Rockpaw or Barkpaw? Oh right…well I have to guess, your coat is brown and white, the first thing that comes to my mind is a tree, so I would have to say, you're Barkpaw"

"Shush!" Graystripe hissed at Midnightpaw and Barkpaw looked up to see Blackstar talking instead of Firestar. Barkpaw looked at the Shadowclan leader paying attention, Midnightpaw continued to talk to her. "Barkpaw is a pretty name, but it's mainly for tom cats" he said softly to her and she tried to push him away.

Midnightpaw looked up as Blackstar turned away and Leopardstar stepped up. The leader started to talk about new apprentices in the clan, he then turned back to Barkpaw with a wide smile "This is fun, I want to talk to you some more…you know without being sushed" he said turning to Graystripe. "…I'll think of something" he said with a shrug. Graystripe turned and glared at Midnightpaw "Hush up or I'll cuff your ear, don't think just because you're from another clan I won't" he warned and Midnightpaw ducked his head, ears back.

Onestar smiled and took a step up and started to talk about Windclan. Midnightpaw sighed "This is boring" he said with a slight huff, his ears still back, turning his head his ears perked back up "I wonder what's back there" he said walking over to the bushes and Barkpaw watched as his black tail disappeared. After a few seconds, she followed.

Looking around for the black tom, she perked her ears and searched around, before she knew it, Midnightpaw was on top of her and she was on her back. "Oh Starclan, I got you good!" he said gleefully, getting off her he sauntered away. "Come and look at what I found, I think it's a cave" he said turning around, getting up she shook her pelt and followed him. "I heard stories of when Riverclan had to live here for a moon, I wonder if this was a den of theirs?" he thought aloud wondering around the cave. Barkpaw just sat at the entrance and admired it from the outside. She kept glancing back over her shoulder waiting to see if someone was watching or not.

"Barkpaw? Come on, sit with me, I think we can….Well, I can, talk" he said tapping his tail on the ground. Barkpaw slowly walked in glancing around, her ears back. Gently she sat next to him, a good tail length away from the black tom. Midnightpaw chuckled at her "No need to be so shy" he said as he got close enough so their flanks where touching, Barkpaw tensed up almost instantly. Midnightpaw just smiled at her. "Well, I would like to know more about you…ok simple question, are the other two, Petalpaw and Rockpaw, your siblings? I mean I know earlier I said they were I just guessed though"

All Barkpaw could do was nod and he smiled "well, I was right about one thing" he said looking down. His tail started to move around and he looked around the small cave. "I want to be leader" he said looking down and Barkpaw smiled at him. "No…I want to make my own clan! One without so many rules…" he dazed off, looking like he was in a daydream.

He then blinked and perked his ears up "I don't hear anything…oh no!" he ran out of the cave, Barkpaw right behind him. When they got to the clearing, it was empty, except for one.

Firestar.

**I'm so sorry it's late! but its here!**


End file.
